Blinded By Emotion
by Akala
Summary: Hirutani wants revenge on Jounochi for the past. What will he do to obtain this perfect revenge? Please R and R, thanks!


Akala: This is going to be a sad story. Character death, angst, perhaps later suicide, all the good stuffs.

Joey: …you're psycho you know dat? Are you like some kind of sadist?

Akala: nah, I just enjoy seeing anime characters suffer

Joey: nevermind…..

Akala: Well the first chappyter will be a songfic-like chapter to Youth of the Nation by P.O.D. Which by the way I don't own. And I don't own Yugioh either, I just enjoy putting my twists on it, but I don't own it. Kazuki Takahashi is the proud owner of this lovely anime/manga/other stuffs. I love Yugioh. Especially the manga…oh the beautiful manga-

Joey: SHUT UP AND GET TO THE FREAKIN STORY!

* * *

**Blinded by Emotion**

The tall boy about 18 years old had his hair in a mullet style with the long part tied back in a ponytail. It was also poorly dyed blue. He held a cigarette between his teeth as he fumbled around for a lighter. He chuckled with relief when he found one. He clicked the lighter a few times until he got a satisfying flame that he lit his cigarette with. He slowly inhaled the toxic yet addicting chemicals into his filthy lungs, then exhaling smoke into the night air. He sighed impatiently when he heard another's hurried footsteps approach him.

A boy who was a bit younger then him and much shorter fell to his knees in front of the boy currently smoking, gasping for breath from running. The blue-haired one merely observed, not caring for the one below him, just caring about the item he needed from the boy's backpack.

"Psh. You're late. Did you bring it?" The Taller one asked.

"S-Sorry….H-Hirutani….and yeah, I…b-brought….it," the other boy said between gasps of breath. He unzipped his backpack and handed Hirutani something in a cigar medium-sized box. Hirutani laughed coldly.

"Heh. Jonouchi will pay for the humiliation and pain he put me through. That bastard will pay for his betrayal…" Hirutani muttered under his breath, then laughing sadistically.

* * *

Yugi Motou, a vertically challenged 16 year old with black and maroon spiked hair complete blonde bangs hurriedly grabbed his bookbag contents together and rushed out the door. Before doing so though, he slipped an ancient Egyptian artifact around his neck. It was a golden inverted pyramid on a large chain.

"Yugi! Come say goodbye to your mother! A red-haired woman called from the door.

"Mom! I got to go! I'm gonna be late! I don't want a detention!" Yugi yelled back, and started to run the path that led to his school, Domino High.

**Last day of the rest of my life  
I wish I would've known  
Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye **

I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care  
Or thank my pops for all the talks  
And all the wisdom he shared

**Unaware, I just did what I always do  
Everyday, the same routine  
Before I skate off to school…  
**

When he arrived at his homeroom classroom, his large amethyst eyes focused on his best friends. There stood a tall boy with messy blonde hair and a pair of amber eyes filled with laughter. Katsuya Jonouchi was his name.

Yugi turned to another of his friends. Anzu. Her sparkling cerulean eyes filled with strength and hope. She had short brown hair that came down to the middle of her neck. She was the girl he admired.

The third was another boy taller than Jonouchi who had very short dark brown hair shaped to a point. His eyes were a light brown color and were filled with slight intimidation and determination.

"Good mornin' guys!" Yugi said happily.

"Mornin'," They replied. Yugi smiled. He was happy. So happy to be with his three best friends. He knew he'd always be with them.

_Yugi!_

Yugi concentrated on the husky, yet worried voice that filled his thoughts when he sat down at his desk. He thought his words to talk back to the voice.

_What's wrong Yami?_

_Yugi…I have a bad feeling…I can't explain it…maybe you should go home…_

_Don't be silly, if there IS something wrong, I'm sure I'll be fine. I have you and my friends to protect me, right?_

_Yes, but!_

_Yami, I'll be fine! I promise, ok?_

_I guess…_

Yugi heard the voice sigh. The spirit of the Millenium puzzle that brought out his confidence and strength. Yugi looked over at a kid in his class that he didn't really know, but feared. Jounochi knew him. His name was Hirutani. Hirutani noticed that Yugi was staring at him, so glared back and gave him 'the finger'. Yugi looked down at his desk and sighed. Why was Hirutani so mean?

His first few classes went particularly quick. He was now heading to lunch. With his friends.

"Geeze, were the first three classes really quick, or is it just me?" Yugi pondered outloud to his friends. Anzu and Honda slowly shook their heads, "Uhh. Not really Yugi…" Anzu replied.

"I personally wouldn't know Yuug, I was asleep the whole time" Jounochi said with a grin.

_YUGI!_

"Yo starhead! Look behind you!" A strong voice called angrily. Yugi heard people screaming. Out of instinct he turned around-

And that was it.

What he was too blind to see.

He just thought it was a normal day…

**But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest  
Instead of taking a test  
I took two to the chest **

Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming  
Everybody was running  
But I couldn't hear nothing

**Except gun blasts, it happened so fast  
I don't really know this kid  
Even though I sit by him in class **

The pain seemed to deafen him. He couldn't hear the screams, the running, he couldn't even realize that he had screamed…the twin pieces of lead burned through his internal organs, forcing blood out of his now frail body. He thought he heard Jounochi cry out, and Yami yell in rage and pain…but perhaps those were echoes. Was he dreaming? Yugi couldn't tell. The pain felt real, but the atmosphere was foggy. He started to hear his heart pounding in his head at a quick rate, but his heart rate started to slow down… He felt tight arms wrap around him, causing him pain, but he didn't mind. He looked up at the person hugging him…It was Jounouchi. He was crying…frantically crying and screaming at Yugi.

Yugi felt anger towards Hirutani, but then he wondered. Why would Hirutani bring a gun to school and shoot him? Something had to have gone wrong early in his life to make him be like this…

**Maybe this kid was reaching out for love  
Or maybe for a moment  
He forgot who he was  
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged  
Whatever it was  
I know it's because **

We are, We are, the youth of the nation

**We are, We are, the youth of the nation**

Yugi screamed for the last time, as he felt himself start to fade. He looked up at the people around him. He felt them holding him. Jounochi, Anzu, Honda, and even a ghostly form of Yami were in front front of his eyes. Yugi saw them screaming and trying to help him, then they werepushed away, as men in uniforms lifted him onto a bed, and took him away…Yugi smiled and felt himself become lost with the memory of pain and friendship swirling through his mind…forever…

Yugi Motou

Time of Death: 13:37 P.M.

* * *

Akala: Well, that was the first chapter…kinda sad…I didn't do too well on it either, but anyway, there will be more. I only used some of the lyrics of Youth of the Nation- By P.O.D. that I thought fit I suppose, I'll use a bit more lyrics later on in the story perhaps…but yeah…please review if you can.

Hirutani by the way is from the Yugioh manga(vol.2 and 6) and Season 0 (not shown in the U.S.). He was the leader of the gang Jounochi used to be in.


End file.
